


Koi No Yokan

by BelladonnaWyck, raiast



Series: BellaRai Writes KinkTober 2020 [1]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alpha Hannibal, Alpha Will, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Omegaverse, And also Will’s idea, But it’s done with love!, Consensual Bitching, Eventual Omega Will through all of the above tags, Hormone Treatments, Inducing Heat, M/M, Murder Husbands, Murder Husbands want a Murder Family, One might call it Bitching, Post-Fall, Super filth with a surprising amount of fluff, all the come, all the knotting, alpha to omega, dynamic switch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:42:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26845333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BelladonnaWyck/pseuds/BelladonnaWyck, https://archiveofourown.org/users/raiast/pseuds/raiast
Summary: Falling had felt like getting stabbed, the sensation hooking low in his belly and pulling him towards the water with the same certainty of fate being under Hannibal’s knife had elicited.What he feels now is so wholly different from that, but no less certain; written somewhere before time began in the broken pieces of a teacup that came together again.
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Series: BellaRai Writes KinkTober 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1958245
Comments: 20
Kudos: 240





	Koi No Yokan

**Author's Note:**

> Gather around and join us for four tales of debauchery and kinkiness this October 2020! We did things a bit differently with this Kinktober, only picking four prompts to cover over the entire month but we might have some spoooooky surprises in store!

Falling had felt like getting stabbed, the sensation hooking low in his belly and pulling him towards the water with the same certainty of fate being under Hannibal’s knife had elicited. 

What he feels now is so wholly different from that, but no less certain; written somewhere before time began in the broken pieces of a teacup that came together again. 

Hannibal’s mouth is at his neck with a  _ purpose,  _ though it isn’t to rend him apart or remove him from the mortal coil this time. No, this is far more intimate than a promised death left unfulfilled. 

It has been months of running, weeks spent hidden in out of the way cabins and tiny, cramped apartments while they healed and regrouped. Chiyoh is, even now, searching for a place they can call home. Their final resting place at the end of this long, fraught journey. But Hannibal’s teeth feel like the start of something, not the end. The promise this time isn’t of death or decay or the shattering of teacups; this time the goal is to unite them even more fully than their shared experiences already had. 

_ The intent was to bond.  _

Two Alphas could bond just like an Alpha and Omega pair, though the process is far more painful. An Alpha’s saliva is filled with hormones that dull the pain of their mating bite for an Omega, but when those same teeth sink into Will’s own neck, he feels every decadently painful moment of it shoot through to his hollowed-out bones like electricity zipping along the pathways of his veins. 

_ “Hannibal -”  _ Will’s throat feels cracked and his voice sounds ragged already, his tongue thick in his mouth. He clings to Hannibal in a mirror of how they’d clutched each other atop a moon-washed cliff, and he lets himself fall just as he had all those months ago; years ago, if he’s being honest with himself, which he’s gotten nearly painfully good at over time. 

Hannibal doesn’t respond right away, his mouth occupied pulling blood from the wound bitten deeply into one of Will’s scent glands, the first stirrings of their bond already snapping into place even without Will’s reciprocal bite. 

Will remembers the crowded market during their weekly shopping excursion, a flash of eyes bluer than the sky at dawn and hair the color of corn silk. A tiny face, cherubic curls framing a wide-doe gaze and a mumbled  _ pardon  _ in the rapid, breathless voice of a child who’d stumbled into them as he ran through the street, his mother looking on from a few feet away. 

He’d never noticed anything was missing until that moment, and he had smelled the same phantom ache in Hannibal when his scent grew thick with the bitter scent of loss. 

“She had blue eyes, like our mother.” Hannibal had whispered his secrets to Will beneath their blanket sanctuary in bed later that night, the words falling from his lips like they were both a heavy burden and a gift. Will took them as such, more than happy to share in his monster’s pain and the loss of his  _ little bird.  _

Will is brought back into the present by Hannibal’s blood-stained lips on his, the taste of iron bright and grounding. This he knows, this he is familiar with. He returns the kiss, moans breathlessly against Hannibal and then shifts so his lips drag across his cheek, down his chin, and finally settle into the hollow of his throat, sucking teasingly. 

Hannibal’s grip tightens on Will’s hips, and Will finally relents, settling his teeth around the mirroring scent gland to the right of Hannibal’s neck and biting down, taking greedy gulps of blood as his mouth is flooded and the final pieces of their bond settle into place, the emotions and impressions almost discordant for several seconds until they filter in more slowly. 

Will feels the overwhelming regard Hannibal has for him, can feel every emotion no matter how fleeting, made even stronger by his empathy and the deep understanding they already had for one another. When he finally pulls away Hannibal’s eyes are no longer the familiar color of whiskey, instead they are flooded Alphan red, darker than ink pots full of blood.

“I belong to you, Hannibal. I can  _ feel  _ it. I want to be yours in every way possible, offer you everything your mate should be able to offer.” Will confesses, whisper-quiet and still so fearful of rejection, even though they’ve already discussed this before making the decision to bond. He darts his gaze away, unable to watch as Hannibal looks at him with such earnest, open emotion.

Hannibal nods, silently accepting but still he must ask, Will knows. “You realize what must transpire to achieve such a goal; what we must do?” 

“Would it make you happy? For us to take this that far? For us to become further intertwined, inseparable?” 

There is a pause long enough that Will finally drags his eyes back up to Hannibal’s and sees the other man’s desperate, all-encompassing love. Hannibal’s regard is an obsessive, possessive thing with teeth and claws, and Will is content to catch himself on those sharp edges for the rest of their life whether Hannibal accepts this offer or not. 

“Nothing could make me happier than seeing you swollen with my pups, caring for our children.” 

Will’s cheeks pinken at the image. He knows Hannibal has considered it, he himself has considered it more times than he can count, even in just the few days since they’d seen the boy in the market that looked so like them and yet so different. 

“Then I don’t care what it takes. You gave up your  _ life  _ waiting for me, this is the least I can do in return. Even stevens.” He grins as Hannibal huffs a laugh at the memory, his gaze so wondrously fond that Will has to look away again. 

“Will, I gave up nothing, darling boy. And yet I’ve gained  _ everything.”  _ Will nearly laughs at the thick emotion in Hannibal’s throat, even now it sometimes surprises him at how earnest and eager a cannibalistic serial killer can be when it comes to him. He imagines that same care, that same nearly obsessive regard and protectiveness extending to their pups and his chest clenches. 

“I’m ready.” 

“Then let’s begin.” 

\---

Activating fertility in Alphas is arduous and fraught with the potential for things to go terribly wrong. The first step is the mating mark, the new bond flooding an Alpha with enough hormones to aid in the essential tasks of changing the internal biology. 

All Alphas and Omegas are born with the potential to be bred, but Alphas wombs become vestigial after presentation, and the process only grows more difficult the longer after presentation that it takes place. Being in his late thirties means that Will is already at the highest stretch of the threshold for effectiveness, and his chances for risk are increased ten fold. 

There are a dozen syringes lining Hannibal’s surgical tray for Will, all of them filled with an increasing dosage of hormones meant to activate his Omegan potential. There are another half dozen or so on a side table intended for Hannibal, injections to aid in semen production and enabling him to stay hard long enough to trigger a Heat in Will. 

The process will be difficult, even dangerous, but they had slain a Dragon together, had fallen into the ocean already awash with blood and still somehow found their way into a new life together. Will had left their fate to chance then, to whatever higher power existed and cared for the comings and goings of mortals, but he should have remembered there was no power higher than the will of Hannibal Lecter, which is why he puts all of his hopes and fears into the Alpha now instead of some generic notion of fate. 

“Deep breath, mon cour,” Hannibal murmurs.

Will obeys, sucking in a deep, steadying breath as Hannibal slips one of the needles into the mating gland in his neck, and then pushes it out forcefully as Hannibal compresses the plunger. The flood of hormones stings like a bitch, and Will is helpless to stop the pitiful, entreating whine that’s pulled from his throat every time.

It’s embarrassing, not being able to control himself in that regard despite having endured this on an increasingly frequent basis for nearly two weeks. The reaction, at least, has the positive effect of incensing Hannibal to soothe and comfort him, Will’s discomfort a siren call his Alpha can’t resist. He leans closer to nuzzle into Will’s neck as soon as the needle disappears, spreading his scent and placing tender kisses to Will’s flesh, his chest rumbling with a placative and calming purr.

“It’s time,” his words reach Will’s ears, though his lips never cease their worshipful kisses to his neck and jaw. Will trembles with anticipation against the heat of his Alpha’s solid body, his own arching up into it even as he instinctively moves to turn to his hands and knees.

“Mount me.”

Hannibal does, slotting behind Will immediately as soon as he’s settled on hands and knees and gently relieving him of the plug he’s worn on a nearly consistent basis for  _ days, _ just in the attempt to prime his body for what’s to come. Will purrs at the sensation of Hannibal taking position behind him, dropping his upper body lower and tilting his hips up to even further entreat the Alpha into mounting him. 

He’s pleased to find his purr sounds different from what it once was, with less of the rumbling timbre of an Alpha and more of the higher pitched trill of an Omega. It’s a testament to the effect the hormones have had upon him, and Will couldn’t be happier to note a direct, physical correlation to the injections. 

Hannibal positions himself against Will’s entrance as soon as the plug is set aside, his own cock hard and leaking, slipping teasingly against Will’s rim for only a moment before Hannibal is forced to give into temptation and thrust fully into him. Will keens and rocks back against his Alpha at the action, the sensation of feeling both split open and full simply too gratifying to withstand with complacency.

He wants  _ more.  _ Wants Hannibal’s brutal thrusts and his fangs in Will’s neck, hips snapping against him with all the effort he can muster until he’s forced to tie them together and spill inside.

Hannibal chuckles, leans low to nip at Will’s nape, and their bond is flooded with impressions, all of them fond. They’ve existed in nearly perfect sync with one another for long enough that bonding had felt like a natural extension of that, felt  _ right  _ enough that Will sometimes forgot it works both ways. Hannibal must sense Will’s ravenous hunger, his nearly desperate desire for his lover, and is mirroring it in kind with his own appetite. 

“Sweet boy, you will be such a good Omega for me, I know it. Such a wonderful mother, you were born for it. Born to carry my pups.” 

Will  _ keens,  _ the words coursing through his veins on the same trails the hormones flow through, filling him with a feeling of pleasure unlike any he’s ever experienced. It’s the basic, animal instinct of an Omega to please its Alpha, and Will is welcoming of the new sensation. It means they’re close, perhaps closer than they realized, to Will’s shift from Alpha to Omega. 

He shifts beneath Hannibal, spreading his legs even wider and pressing his chest more firmly into the mattress, arching his back to please and entice but also to aid in the breeding process. The mounting position is naturally the best position for breeding as gravity helps pool the Alpha’s seed as close to the Omega’s cervix as possible, but for Will it is even more important to do everything possible to help the process along. 

Hannibal had asked him when they’d first decided this if he was sure, and he had continued to ask him everyday. So he isn’t surprised when his Alpha pulls his lips from mouthing lazily at Will’s neck, tongue tracing along the indentations of his teeth where his bonding mark still sits bright red and raw against Will’s flesh. “Are you still certain of your decision, Will?” Hannibal asks, and it feels so final this time, as though they both know exactly how close they are to the end. 

“Yes Alpha,  _ please,”  _ Will begs, trying to match Hannibal’s pace as his thrusts grow more and more brutal. He knows Hannibal asks because Will’s consent has become a precious, important thing to him in the time after their fall, perhaps even well before that blood-soaked night. If Will’s honest with himself, as he often is these days, he can trace Hannibal’s regard for his consent all the way back to his time in the BSHCI. Hannibal had worked tirelessly to free him, had seen the error in his decisions and worked to amend them. 

But this is different. An Alpha choosing to go through this process is uncommon, public opinion of those newly made Omegas considerably lower. Within less polite circles than Will and Hannibal’s home the process is referred to as  _ bitching,  _ the literal turning of an Alpha into nothing more than a breeding bitch. Will doesn’t view Omegas in such a disgusting light, so becoming an Omega hardly feels like he’s giving anything up. Instead, he seems to be gaining everything he could have ever wanted. He has his mate, their bond made even more full and vibrant when Will becomes an Omega, and most importantly, Will can give them a child, as many pups as Hannibal can put into him. 

He shivers when Hannibal’s breath tickles against the shell of his ear, his Alpha licking along the outline. “Stay with me, my love. Don’t go where I cannot follow.” 

“There isn’t a place anywhere in my mind or on Earth where you can’t follow me, Hannibal. I’m in your mind palace, you sit upon the shores of my stream. We are entwined, inseparable.” 

Hannibal’s growl is low and rumbling, and he bites into Will’s neck nearly viciously as he thrusts his hips hard and deep, claiming his mate. He keeps Will pinned down, unable to move, as he fucks him, and soon enough Will can already start to feel Hannibal’s knot forming. It pushes against his entrance with every inward motion of Hannibal’s hips, and Will  _ wants it.  _ He wants to be stuffed full and pried open by his Alpha, wants to be flooded with his seed and have it catch this time.  _ Wants to breed for him.  _

They’ve  _ made love  _ plenty of times, fucked more times than Will can count, in all variations of the word. He loves sinking into Hannibal nice and slow, filling him and hearing him growl and gasp beneath him, but there’s nothing quite like having Hannibal deep enough inside him that he almost imagines he can feel him in his stomach, his lungs aching with the strain. Tonight there isn’t a need for soft or slow, the entire purpose of the process is to knot Will as many times as possible, fill him with as much Alphan seed as Hannibal can produce. It’s why Hannibal has also been on hormones the last several days, and why he took an additional shot along with Will’s tonight to help keep him hard and able to knot. 

“Knot me, Alpha,” he pleads breathlessly, rutting back into the man behind him as Hannibal keeps himself buried as deeply as possible and gives shallow, aborted thrusts as his knot continues to fill. He doesn’t restrain his cry of pleasure when Hannibal finally forces it past his rim, clenches up around it instinctively to draw his Alpha’s orgasm even as his own rips through him and his cock spills untouched into the sheets beneath him.

Hannibal’s teeth sink into the meaty flesh of Will’s shoulder as his own release begins to flood deep inside him, and Will cries out again and arches into his hold, his hole spasming tightly around Hannibal’s perfect knot and milking him of even more seed.

They both take a moment to catch their breath as they ride the pleasant haze of the endorphins spreading through their bodies. But soon enough Hannibal’s mouth is back at his mating mark, lapping at it soothingly as he purrs into Will’s neck.

“Will -”

“I know,” Will grits out, squeezing around Hannibal’s knot again and desperately attempting to cling to the afterglow of his recent release. “Just do it.”

Hannibal is careful in his movements but still shifts inside Will as he reaches over to the side table and collects another syringe. He continues to nuzzle and lap at Will’s mating mark as the needle slips into the scent glands on the other side of his neck, shushing him and thrusting shallowly and gently when Will whines at the intrusion.

“So good for me,” he murmurs, nuzzling against Will’s neck even as the swelling in his knot goes down and he starts to slip from Will’s clenching hole.

He retrieves one of his own syringes then, planting it somewhere in his own body - the fleshy side of his thigh, if Will can discern at all from his movements, and then keeps fucking into Will with a low growl, his cock squelching obscenely as he thrusts into him, his own come slicking the way in lieu of the slick Will is not yet capable of properly producing.

“Yes,” Will moans, rocking back into Hannibal’s thrusts, still so greedy to feel full of the Alpha after having trained his rim to stretch wide around an artificial knot for days. “Fill me, Alpha,  _ please. _ Knot me again.”

It’s almost as though he can  _ smell _ the surge of hormones that Hannibal just forced into his own body, the musky, spicy scent of an Alpha in Rut filling his nose, making his mouth fill with saliva and his teeth  _ itch. _ He wishes, for a moment, that they weren’t in such a traditional position; that Will could wrap around his Alpha even as Hannibal wraps around him, pull him close and sink his teeth and claws into his lover, his  _ mate. _ Mark him up, make him  _ his. _

He couldn’t say how much time passes with Hannibal thrusting endlessly into him, but Will  _ is _ pulled to awareness once more as he feels the tease of Hannibal’s knot against his entrance for the second time. It can’t have been too long, because Hannibal nearly  _ whines _ at the sensation of burying it past Will’s rim again, both of them squirming from oversensitivy as they find release together so soon. It’s been long enough that the hormones are doing their part for Hannibal, at least, as soon enough both of them quake with their third orgasm, panting for breath and quivering with the strain of holding their position.

Hannibal wraps his arms around Will’s middle and carefully guides them to lay on their sides. Even as they attempt to get comfortable in this new position, Hannibal continues to thrust shallowly inside of Will, his hand snaking around him to stroke lazily at Will’s cock until he shudders and clenches around Hannibal’s knot and spills for a third time, continuing to milk his Alpha of seed.

An Omega’s orgasm is nearly as important as their Alpha’s in aiding fertilization during a breeding, helping stimulate fertility and also using muscles that milk an Alpha of their seed, keep them held tightly within their body. Will’s body doesn’t do this naturally yet, so he clenches up around Hannibal and they both  _ whine,  _ sensitive but with enough hormones flooding them to keep them going for hours yet. Even as he forces himself tighter around Hannibal Will imagines he can feel a shift inside himself already, his body more accommodating and seemingly slicker than he had been at the start, even accounting for the copious amounts of Alphan seed pooling heavy and thick inside of him. 

“Hannibal, please.  _ Alpha,”  _ Will whimpers, and the sound is far closer to an Omegan whine than any other sound Will has made thus far, bringing a smile to his lips. This will work. They  _ can  _ do this tonight. 

Hannibal is helpless, even as his knot deflates he’s fucking into Will again, rolling them back over but pressing Will fully to the mattress on his stomach, fucking into him lazily at first but with a growing level of desperation, his thrusts slamming against Will’s ass and digging his hips into the mattress at a punishing pace. He can feel that Hannibal’s knot never fully went down, the bulge battering against Will’s sore rim over and over again, sometimes even sinking inside of his welcoming body before Hannibal’s movements pull it out again. 

It’s excruciating and perfect in equal measure, and Will finds himself restlessly thrusting back into each motion, unable to stop the keening cries spilling from his throat. 

Hannibal snarls and slams home a final time, his knot locking and tying them together again. Will is so full of seed he can barely even feel Hannibal’s cock twitch inside of him, but he knows he’s been filled again, Hannibal’s knot thick enough to keep all of his come sealed safely inside of Will’s body to be absorbed. 

The process continues for  _ hours,  _ and finally, sometime around midnight after dozens of shared orgasms and with chafed flesh between them, Will cries out and the sound is  _ pure Omega,  _ a placating, desperate purr meant to both soothe and incense his Alpha. 

Hannibal nearly roars as he slams into Will, pinning him to the bed so fully that Will can’t even shift beneath him, can’t even try to meet his nearly brutal thrusting. His Alpha’s nails dig into his shoulders to hold him in place, and Hannibal leans low to growl against Will’s sweat-slicked cheek. “You sound so beautiful, sweet Omega. I knew you could do it for me, darling. Knew you’d be perfect. Come for me again, Will. I want you to clench up around me so I can breed you properly, start your Heat like a good Omega.” 

The words are laced through with enough of Hannibal’s Alpha Voice that the Omega emerging from within Will takes it as a command, coming nearly immediately and, with that sensation, the wholly  _ new  _ sensation of slick coating his insides and slipping out from his rim to coat his cheeks, thighs and Hannibal’s front. It feels like ice water spilling down his spine, immediately replaced with lapping flames that threaten to consume his every thought, his mind going a little hazy with his suddenly desperate need. 

Their bond ensures Will’s Heat won’t be unbearable, he won’t lose himself completely to the needs and sensations, but as his first Heat ever, and after being an Alpha for his entire life, they are prepared for a long, taxing week or longer. 

Will almost misses the sting of the last syringe sinking into his scent gland, Hannibal timing it perfectly with his knot swelling and locking in place again. Will tries to spread his legs to make more room for his Alpha, but Hannibal only growls and leans down to bite into Will’s nape, keeping him pinned. “Good boy, stay still.” Hannibal soothes the bite with his lips and tongue, rocking his hips forward to rut his knot against Will’s slick inner walls, the pressure on his prostate enough to have him spilling again between his thighs. 

_ “Alpha,” _ Will whines, voice muffled where his face is buried in the pillows beneath him. He trembles on his mate’s knot, hips arching up into the solid body pinning him to their nest even as his body cries out with oversensitivity. 

Even with the slick he’s producing steadily now, he’s chaffed and sore, his rim battered and abused by his Alpha’s incessant fucking and knotting - necessary, yes, but so beyond the limits of what Will once imagined his body might be able to withstand.

“Hannibal -”

“I know, my love,” Hannibal murmurs against their bond mark, nuzzling and scenting him, a soothing purr rumbling from his chest and through Will’s back where they’re pressed together. “It’s so much. But you’ll enter Heat fully soon enough - I can smell it on you, my love. Like burnt sugar and capsaicin. Your body will release hormones naturally now, help you through this period of oversensitivity until all it knows is the desire to  _ breed. _ And you will, for me, won’t you, Will?”

Hannibal’s voice lowers at that, his fangs finding Will’s earlobe as his words spill dark and hypnotic and  _ hot _ directly into his ear as he ruts his knot lazily into Will’s clenching hole. “You’ll open up for me, take my knot as many times as necessary. You’ll let me breed you, my sweet Omega, and then you will care for our pups more fiercely than anyone in the whole of human history has before you.”

“Yes,” Will pants, squeezing around Hannibal’s knot and moaning when he’s rewarded with another flood of his Alpha’s seed. “No one will love them like me. Protect them. Teach them.” He’s growing hazy with the desire for a knot, even as his mate is still pulsing within him, knot still fully swollen. He feels like his whole body is on fire, the sensation only quelled where Hannibal’s skin meets his, where they’re joined together so completely.

Hannibal’s knot barely goes down enough to start to slip from Will’s body before his rim is clenching desperately around his Alpha, and Hannibal remains inside of him, thrusting even while he’s most likely as sensitive and exhausted as Will is. 

Hannibal presses a tender kiss to Will’s bond mark, moves his lips lazily up his neck, along his jaw. “Our young will be the fiercest of hunters. Apex predators of their generation, stalking through this world and taking whatever they desire for themselves. We will give them the strength to do this, you and I. We’ll show them how.”

“Teach them to hunt,” Will agrees, writhing back on Hannibal’s cock and whimpering when he feels his knot swelling once again, though it’s not even left his greedy hole yet. “How to glamour the sheep and butcher swine,” he’s babbling, a distant part of him knows this, but still he can’t stop the words that spill from his mouth, incensed by the rumbling purr that edges on a growl as Hannibal nuzzles into his neck and ruts into him. “We’ll give them everything they need -”

“Anything they want,” Hannibal agrees huskily.

In his mind, Will can see a flash of blue eyes ringed in Alphan red and eyes the color of amber drenched in molten gold, ringlet curls and sandy blond locks and the bright, effervescent laughter of children playing. He knows he can breed for Hannibal, knows it in the same way animals instinctively know how to mate and care for their young. Their pups will be beautiful, perfect, tiny recreations of Hannibal’s and Will’s most beautiful parts, any of the darkness within their fathers buried beneath a mountain of love. They will foster those darker parts with age and time; aid their children in their own unique Becomings as they have helped each other towards greatness. 

Hannibal’s breath is warm against Will’s neck, and he bites him again directly on the already raw, open wound of their bond. Will clenches and comes again, surprised at the amount of fluid leaking from his cock even after so many orgasms have been wrung out of his body. With Hannibal still locked tightly inside of him, Will’s inner muscles continue to milk his Alpha, so much come inside of him that even Hannibal’s sizable knot can’t contain it all and it slips through along with more slick to coat Will’s thighs. 

There’s a growl, and then Hannibal is reaching a hand between them to follow the trail of come leaking in a line down Will’s ass cheeks, pushing it back up to Will’s rim and then sinking the tip of his finger in alongside his swollen knot. Will  _ keens,  _ arching himself, unsure whether he’s trying to get away from the sensation or press himself against it  _ more.  _

His aching, clenched-tight muscles pull his Alpha into another orgasm, and they stay like that for a long time, panting and trying to catch their breath as Will slips further and further into his Heat. He can feel it now, like fire beneath his skin, his hair matted to his nape and his body alight with sensation. 

“One more time,” Hannibal urges softly, moving his hips in a sensuous roll even as he keeps a finger buried between his knot and Will’s rim. “Then I’ll plug you up and get you some food. You can rest for awhile, until you’re ready again.”

“I’m always ready for you, Alpha,” Will insists, though his voice is ragged and broken, throat dry from his panting and whining. He shivers at the press of Hannibal’s smile against his shoulder, moans helplessly when his fangs appear to drag teasingly across his flesh.

“I know, my love,” Hannibal assures him with a pleased purr. “I know.”

\---

Epilogue

The early morning sun creeping across the floorboards of their little apartment above the bakery isn’t even enough to rouse Will from his sleep, his body aching and seemingly never able to get enough rest these days. It’s been weeks since Will’s Heat, but Hannibal knows his Omega still feels the phantom sensations sometimes, especially in these liminal spaces between waking and dreaming. 

Will stretches and curls up against Hannibal where he’s pressed close behind him, his nose in the curls at Will’s nape. He’s become fascinated with Will’s long hair now that he rarely cuts it and lets it grow wild, enjoys nuzzling into it or holding it tight while he fucks Will into their nest by equal measures. 

“Mornin’ darlin’,” Will’s drawl is always most obvious in the early morning when he’s still lost in the fog of sleep, and Hannibal knows if he could see Will’s face his eyes would be the same dark sea-glass green of the ocean, rimmed in blue and shot through with the gold of a pleased Omega. 

As Will rouses to full consciousness and presses himself even closer into Hannibal’s arms, the Alpha scents him directly at his bonding mark, his heart stuttering in his chest and his breath catching in his lungs. He takes in another deep breath, confirming his suspicions with a happy, smug purr. 

He wraps his arms around Will tightly, ignoring the Omega’s indignant squeal as he rolls them over to pin his mate beneath him, scenting and licking at his mating mark, his purrs increasing along with his contentment. He slips a hand between their bodies, caressing Will’s as yet still flat stomach. “Good morning, mama.” 

Will peers up at, eyes still bleary with sleep but clearing rapidly at the words. He’s dazed, but his voice goes thick with emotion. “Are you sure?” 

Even as he awaits Hannibal’s response Will’s thighs spread welcomingly for his Alpha and Hannibal slots himself between them easy and smooth, his hips rolling against Will lazily until his cock catches on his rim and then pushes inside. 

They’ve been nearly insatiable since Will’s Heat, his body opening up to Hannibal as though it knows its Alpha by feel alone. He rocks into Will’s warm hole, the Omega’s rim clenching like a vice around him and encouraging him even deeper inside. This won’t last long, Hannibal’s already on edge, his teeth clenched tightly as he takes in the smell of  _ otherness,  _ the skin at Will’s neck no longer only the crisp scent of clover and seasalt, but something sweet layered in, like overripe cherries. 

“I knew you would breed for me, sweet Omega. You are so perfect for me, already taking such good care of our pups.” 

Will’s eyes are bright with unshed tears as he looks up at Hannibal, pinning him in place with his gaze. He pulls Hannibal closer to him until his Alpha’s body is fully blanketing him, Hannibal’s weight keeping him pressed firmly to the mattress and his legs tangled in their sheets. “Oh god, we  _ did it, Hannibal,”  _ Will’s tears finally spill over, slipping down his cheeks and Hannibal is helpless but to lick the salt from his flesh, purring against Will’s neck and mouthing across his jaw. 

Hannibal ruts into Will gently, softer than they’ve ever been when they come together like this, but his instincts are already settling warm and heavy in the back of his brain, compelling him to  _ protect  _ and  _ provide  _ for his mate, to care for their pups. 

“You are going to look so beautiful swollen with our pups, my heart.” Hannibal murmurs against Will’s tear-streaked skin, curling a palm around his nape to lift his head closer and hold him close. Will’s eyes drift shut as Hannibal’s cock glances against his prostate, but snap open again seconds later. 

“Did you say  _ pups?”  _

Hannibal’s grin is broad and pleased, and he nips at Will’s lips playfully, a rumbling growl greedily devoured by Will before he responds. “You are a known overachiever, my love. And you excel at all things. I’m sure in this it will be no different.”

Will wraps his legs around Hannibal and compels him deeper, and that’s how they come moments later, bodies pressed flush together and kissing each other wildly, barely pausing to catch their breath. Hannibal had thought falling from a cliff with Will wrapped tightly in his arms had felt like a new beginning, the shattered pieces of a teacup long-since lost to betrayal and mistrust finally slotting together once more. But as he caresses Will’s flat stomach, his hips and thighs, he realizes the folly of that hope.

The teacup is gone, ground to dust in the wake of their Becoming, the events that needed to unfold for them to find their way to each other at long last. He doesn’t despair at this realization, as he might have once expected, but basks in the warm and inarguable knowledge that he and Will shall survive casting aside delicate and temperamental porcelain, forging something even s _ tronger. _ Together.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> If you're enjoying these Spooky - not so Spooky, really more Kinky haha - stories, consider following us here: [Twitter](https://twitter.com/BellaRaiWrites) and [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/bellaraiwrites)!
> 
> You can also DM us on Twitter for a link to our Discord where we share our secret head canons and give surprise snippets of works in progress! 
> 
> 💚 💜 BellaRai


End file.
